Thirteen
Thirteen, real name William Darwin Turtle, is an original character created for M.U.G.E.N, and is based off of Jason Voorhees from the ''Friday the 13th'' series. Fictional character biography William Turtle is basically the world's unluckiest man. Born on a Friday the 13th, and the youngest of thirteen children (his parents often told him that he was an accident), he was plagued by bad luck and a miserable childhood while growing up. He was shy and meek, and often suffered emotional damage at the hands of countless students taunting him. He was perpetually clumsy and socially awkward. Into adulthood, his luck was no better. Unable to connect with other people and constantly unemployed, his parents kicked him out on the street, where he wandered aimlessly, homeless and with very little money, until he became addicted to cheap drugs and a life of crime. He was apprehended on his birthday for trying to steal a car, and was sentenced to 13 months in prison. William's life took a tragic turn in prison when, through the use of a false DNA test, he was wrongly convicted of a girl's rape and murder that had occurred some year's before, and sentenced to spend the rest of his life in prison. In prison, his ID number ended with the number 13. Due to the nature of the crime and the age of the victim (15), he was beaten badly every day by prisoners and guards alike. He attempted to end his life by slitting his wrists with a sharp piece of concrete he chipped off the wall of his cell, but failed and was left in a coma in the prison's infirmary. There he was abducted by Moses Maddigan's men and used as the 13th subject of the SHADE project. Powers and abilities Thirteen is able to protrude razor-sharp bone growths from 13 different points on his body: His wrists, his shoulder blades, his knees, the top of his spinal cord, his sternum, the heels of his feet, his knees, and the most painful and disfiguring of them all, his right eye socket. Every time he uses his powers, the bones rip through his flesh, but as a result of the experiment, he gained superhuman healing abilities, meaning that he must re-open his wounds every time he uses his powers. Gampeplay Thirteen is an unpredictable character with a wild fighting style and no real reason to his rhyme. In addition to his standing punches and crouching punches, he also has the spiked versions if you press forward along with the punch button. These versions have longer reach and higher attack power, but are a little slower and don't have as many combo possibilities. While he has no projectiles, a few of his moves have very long range, such as his DF+HK, which is a low dropkick with a spike protruding from one heel. This move reaches slightly over halfway across the screen. He is a very balanced character. Movelist * Lovely Bones - F+LP/MP/HP (also crouching and in air) Does his normal punch attacks, but with the added effect of his spikes. Usually slower and have more recovery. * Lively Bones - F+MK/HK or F+HK while crouching Does these specific kick attacks with the help of his spikes. * Buzzsaw - B+HK Thirteen performs a back-spinning roundhouse kick. * Wicked Spring - DB+HK Thirteen's launcher for air combos, a roundhouse that sends the opponent flying upwards. Special Moves * Blood Sample - D, DF, F, K Thirteen leans forward and utilizes the spike on his upper back/spine to attack. A fairly straightforward move. * Bed of Roses - F, D, DF, P Thirteen cuts off a jumping opponent with three long spikes from his spine and shoulder blades, jutting directly upward and slightly out to the sides. Will rarely hit a standing opponent (depends on their size). * Serial Killer - D, DF, F, P Thirteen slides forward while attacking with his wrist spike. Can be repeated similar to Fei Long's Rekka Ken, however only if the sequence of punches used is LP -> MP -> HP. * Relentless - F, DF, D, DB, B, K Thirteen suddenly rushes towards his opponent and grabs them. He then slashes them with his wrist spike and tosses them away. * From Hell - B, D, DB, K Thirteen performs a vicious, low, scissor-like swipe of both of his wrist spikes. If timed properly, will negate most projectiles. * Slaughterhouse - B, D, DB, P Thirteen leans in forward and delivers quick elbow shots with his spikes protruding. The stronger the punch button used, the more times he strikes. * Roaring Elbow - D, DB, B, P Thirteen spins around 360 degrees and punishes his opponent with a vicious spiked elbow smash. Can be chained from any successful hit during Slaughterhouse. Throws * No More Screaming - HP+HK Thirteen grabs his opponent by the neck and stabs them in the throat with his wrist spike. Supers Level 1 * Bleeding Heart - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, K Thirteen attacks a jumping opponent with the largest of his spikes, the one in his chest. * Blood Frenzy - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, P Thirteen performs a flurry of forward wrist-spike attacks, stabbing his opponent repeatedly. Level 2 * Slaughterhouse Five - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, K Thirteen uses a scissor-like attack with his blades to launch his opponent into the air, and then punishes them with several elbow blade attacks, before finishing with a grab and spike to the throat. Level 3 * Things Fall Apart - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, P Thirteen grabs his opponent, stabs them multiple times, and tosses them into the air, and then impales their descending body with the spikes on his back. Desperation Moves * Friday the 13th - D, DF, F, DF, D, DB, B, K Thirteen rushes his opponent, grabs them, and holds them up above him, before driving the spike out of his own chest and through his opponents, impaling them completely. Power grid Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Games Category:FreddyKnifeFingers Category:Characters Category:Featured character